The love of my life
by master derpy-fem-Jay
Summary: Lloyd x Golden Dragon! Reader. You where just his power, nothing else. But, you couldn't help but wish you could be more then that, what you didn't know, was so did he. (Don't own cover pic, just thought it was cute!)


Ever since the battle that split Ninjago apart, you had always been trapped in the reflection of the bell. The bell? Yeah, the bell, the one in the temple of light. But ever since then, you lost hope, you were to be trapped there forever. For you were the golden Dragon, the power of light, the one who helped the green ninja, the chosen one, in battle. If it wasn't for you and the green ninja, Ninjago would be forever corrupted in darkness and shadow.

But when he came, and you swore he looked at you as he did, and struck the bell. You fell in love, a love that could never happen, for you were just his power, his golden Dragon. You always hopped he could see you, for you were desperate for his attention. When you were not in the golden Dragon form, you wore the same golden uniform as his. Your hair was long and flowing, [Hair/colour] and glowing, your eyes held a golden look, but where the colour of [eye/ colour].

You followed him everywhere, you had no choice, and it broke your heart. Every time the fan girls would try to touch him, hug him. Even kiss him! You were the reason he got this fame, for you were his power. And that's what you forever be. You knew he respected you, but only in your Dragon form, for you had saved him countless of times. You would cry, as he would smile and accept the fan squealing of the girls. You would forever be, just his light.

It made you fill full of rage, at yourself, for you were just a mere soul, the soul of his grandfather's power! You may be strong and sturdy like a mountain, but in reality, you were crumbling. Crumbling. And he didn't care, for you were just his power, and forever will be. You were just light, and now you were burning out. Your candle was flickering, as you felt your heart-break, break under his gratitude for their kindness.

What you didn't know, was he could see you, and knew you were in pain. He fell for the way you would awkwardly smile besides him, stepping inline with him. It made him feel safe, in a weird sort of way. He loved your smile, especially when it was true, and came from the heart. The way you sat beside him, the way you would move, the way you would blink, even the way you would breath, it made him feel wanted. For you were his ONLY light, and for her would be.

He just wished you weren't just his power, but his friend, no his girlfriend, or maybe his wife. He would smile in your direction, not the fan girls. He would laugh, in your direction, not theirs. You were his only girl, not just his power, but his life. You couldn't talk, he tried, you just blinked at him, wondering who he was talking too. But he knew you could sing, for it was golden, and breath-taking.

He tried asking his mother, but knew you were listening, so dismissed it. He searched in scrolls, but never found anything. I guess you couldn't love, just a mere, speck, of light. And for that, he never smiled, and never laughed, he never took the fan girls cries. He only fought, fought to be with you, and one day. It happened.

You stood besides him, as he sat down, looking over Ninjago. The sun lowered in the sky, erupting the detail and clouds, into a candy floss pink.

"It's beautiful..." He breathed, you nodded to your self, practically floating from the ground, "Don't you think?" You raised an eyebrow, was he talking to himself? He's frown increased, when he was only met by silence. Your mouth went into a thin line. Was he talking to you. You knew he didn't know he was there, you were wrong.

"Yes..." You whispered, your voice like gold, as your eyes trailed along the sky. You blinked, as Lloyd let a small smile slip onto his face. He turned to you.

"So you do speak?" He exclaimed, you cocked on air, falling back somehow, your golden armour jumping as you did. Your hands lent against the ground, as one of your legs landed in a bent position, the other laying down limp on the ground. You blinked, he can see you!?

"You can hear? Is it me you speak to?" Your English was very good, for you spoke an ancient language before. Lloyd nodded, looking desperately into your eyes, searching.

"Of course," He said, giving you a face of shock, "I've been trying to talk to you ever since I noticed your presences," You gave an expression full of confusion, and alarm. You blinked, frowning as you did, [Eye/colour] smashed into crimson red, as you both let out a small sad chuckle. You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, as Lloyd sat down besides you.

"If I touch you," He said, reaching for your hand, "Will you phase through? Have you always been transparent to others?" You shrugged, hunching your shoulders, as you bit your lip.

"I don't know to be honest," You admitted, leaning towards him, "You want to try?" He smiled, his teeth practically shining. He reached for you hand, his palm out flat, you blinked, staring down at your hands. You lifted your hand, placing it only Lloyd's, it stayed, not vanishing, and practically sliding through like a ghost. His placed his other, firm, hand onto it, smiling. You looked at your connected hands, then up at Lloyd, you let a small, gleeful, smile. Laughing, you hugged Lloyd, which he returned, enjoying every moment.

You drew back, smiling like always, the outside world seemed to freeze, as you lent in. Lloyd looked alarm, as you placed your lips onto his, cupping his face. You drew back when he didn't accept your feelings, frowning, you bowed your head.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," To you Lloyd looked like he was fuming, but he was blushing. You gasped, shocked, as he pulled you forward. You slammed into his chest, as he enveloped your lips onto his. You let your eyes flutter close, as you savored the moment. The day, you soon became, more than a light. For the first spinjitzu master, sore your love, and gave you your wish. Your now your own human, Lloyd kept his powers, of course.

Now you lived in your husbands parents monastery, caring for you child, your son giggled as you tickled his chin. He looked so much like his father, blond hair and crimson eye's. But you'll never forget that day. The day you became, Lloyd's first love, his love of his life.

**So, after that, you could transform into the golden Dragon, of course, and still had some powers of your own. You kept the suit and what-not. So yeah, I started this an hour ago... :/ it sucks, it's a one shot, unless you want me to continue? This is also a request for my lovely friend, Ninjaofmusic-Nya! Check her out! She's such a sweet person, and a kind friend, she's been there for me, and stuff... Yeah... So I hope you enjoyed, and this is not connected to ANY of my other stories, what so ever! Cheers! :)**


End file.
